


Old Scars

by greyhoundNine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't write to save my life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this was so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyhoundNine/pseuds/greyhoundNine
Summary: Axe has just been able to get out of the fighting pits of Kaon, barelyJust a little beginner trying to write a fanfic for a fav character*shrug*





	Old Scars

Large peds slammed against the floors with such force that the metal, tile-like, flooring panels buckled and snapped out of the smooth mosaic they were welded into. Every violence related protocol in the triple changer’s complicated system was running high, pushing unneeded processes and stimuli back to be computed later. Unneeded stimuli like how his ankles screamed in protest with every step he took , or the cold stiffness creeping into his servos and peds as more and more of his energon was pulled out of his extremities and rushed into his core, to compensate for the copious amounts spilling out of his frame, or the fritzing Buzz Ring that felt a thousand times too tight around his neck cables. The mech that was once purple and gold lost track of time, lost to the mantra of “Run” paulsing through his processor. The yells behind him had long faded into silence but the time the mech even thought about slowing, and by the time he actually did slow it was only because his vents were howling for rest and every step was a battle against his stiffening legs.

Leaning on the closest vertical service, whitch happened to be a closed and locked door, the mech offlined his optics, vents heaving, working overtime to cool his frame. Optics flickered on, where was he? Far away from the fighting pits, that was for sure. This place was too clean, too tidy to be near the part of Kaon where public fights were held. The mech squinted down, he was lucky that it was night, less mechs out, but his optics were used to the blinding lights of the cage fights and repair bays, or the suffocating blackness of the recharge cells, not this… dim inbetween. Stiffly, haltingly, the fighting mech raised his arm from its position wrapped around his midriff. Unsurprisingly it was coated with energon. Glancing down at were his arm had just been the mech groaned, noting the deepness of the laceration, before returning his arm back over the wound. He looked that the other hand, surprised to see that he was holding his one, consent compion, his name sake, his battle axe. Oh had the mech and tri bladed weapon of war been through alot together.

The mech couldn’t stay here forever, it was only a matter of time before the residents of this part of the city would wake from recharge and see him. Probably call the enforcers too. Hefting his weight off the door the mech made to stagger away, but then, reactivated buy the sudden movement, the damaged Buzz Ring crackled to life and doing what it was designed for and, according to its last programed setting, shocked the mech it was wrapped around. It was only hard learned habit that kept the mech quited instead of crying out as the high powered charge unexpectedly ripped through his already abused frame. The full system shock was too much for the grayish triple changer, who promptly collapsed. Trying to catch his fall, the mech reached out with his servo holding the heavy axe. The knuckle joints hit the ground and immediately were crushed, then the servo slipped, and the whole mech hit the ground.

Through the haze of pain a battle protocol reactivated, a protocol that demanded movement. Vision filled with static, the mech looked around, was there a nearby place that would meet the program’s standers as “sheltered.” Nothing. The mech let his helm hit the ground, trying to force his stiff limbs to move, take him somewhere, anywhere. The mech’s engine sputtered and whined and his limbs shook with the effort of trying to move before grinding to a halt. The mech ex-vented, his optics went dark, and he ceased to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyyyyyyy~ I tried to write again.  
> I got the idea from one of LoveDrift's stories --> http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/13711230?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_129505875 she came up with the idea that Axe was in the Pits, and liked that idea, so yeah.... this happened


End file.
